The Sandman Effect
by darksaber
Summary: Previously on Sandman Effect: Asuka is torn out of her perfect world, from her husband Shinji, from her daughter Aki,....................................*episode 6a up*
1. Episode 1 a beautiful life

Disclaimer: im not the owner blah blah blah....  
  
  
******************************  
The Sandman Effect  
by Darksaber  
******************************  
  
Chapter 1   
  
*a beautiful life*  
  
****************************************  
  
In dreams we live perfect lives, no pain, no suffering, nothing but pure happiness. In dreams we you can touch the sky, dance on the moon, float on clouds, you can do the impossible. In dreams you can be happy, you can reach the unattainable, you can do what reality forbids you to do. If given the chance, would you want to live in a dream??  
  
  
A beautiful sunset can be seen through window of a speeding car. The beautiful rays of red, yellow and orange highlighted the horizon as the vast blue sea gradually drowned the shinning star into nothing, letting it rest for the day ahead and paving the way for the moons romantic rays.  
  
The gleaming red sportscar sped faster through the bayside's dirt road leaving behind a cloud of dust as it cut through the scenery.   
  
A child, five years of age could be seen with her head out the window, facing the sea. Her innocent face accented by the sun's light, her eyes closed shut, the wind blowing againts her auburn hair , as she breathed the fresh sea air, invigorating her.   
  
Her mother beside her, driving the car, looked lovingly towards the child smiling.  
  
"Aki-chan, get your head in" her mother instructed  
"Thats dangerous honey"  
  
"but Mama, it feels really good!!! And its fun too!!"  
  
"No buts!!!"  
  
"hmphh" little Aki complied as she sat down, crossed her arms, and put on a cute pouting face.  
  
"besides honey, we're almost home.... Daddy's probobly got dinner ready by now. I specifically told him to cook up your favorite food. How are you gonna enjoy it if you lose your head?"  
  
"aww Mama, that won't happen" she said with a smile on her face, the mention of her father has obviously cheered her up.  
  
"you never know honey, some crazy man driving a truck might go wildly by and TAKE YOUR HEAD OFF!!"her mother said trying to be scary, but all she got were heart warming giggles. She just smiled at her daughter and once more focused on the road.  
  
As they neared their home by the sea, She slowly slowed the car down and looked remeniscingly at their home. It was a cozy stone house, with a huge tree by the drive way, its leaves waving with the wind.  
  
Underneath the trees shade was a man, sitting on the swing that he had made.  
  
As the car slowly parked in the drive way, he gently got up smiled and anticipatingly opened his arms as Aki quickly got down from the car and gave him a big hug.  
  
"Daddy!!!"  
  
"Baby!! how was your first school fieldtrip?? was it fun?"  
  
"Im not a baby anymore Daddy! Anyway it was so cool, we went to a zoo and there was a huge tiger. I wanted to pet it but teacher told me not too... Then there were a lot of monkeys!!! I got a picture of me with them wanna see??"  
  
Aki did not wait for an answer, she excitedly ran to the car, got in and rummaged through her bagpack.  
  
"Asuka-chan, you're late..." he said as she got out of the car with Aki's empty lunchbox in hand. He smiled as he looked lovingly into her eyes then gave her a kiss.  
  
"The bus was late Shinji, something about Aki's teacher falling into penguin exhibit. Besides your supposed to prepare dinner remember??" Asuka said giving her husband a very familiar glare. A glare that she had been giving him since their EVA days.  
  
"It ready all ready dear. Aki-chan!! hurry up, dinners gonna get cold"  
  
"Look Daddy, this is the picture of me with the monkeys, see?"  
  
"Wow... tell you what, how bout we frame that so everybody would see, kay??" Shinji said as he carefully picked up his daughter, giving her a piggyback ride.  
  
"yes Daddy, now giddy yup!!"  
  
Asuka then stood there, watching her husband give their daughter a piggyback ride into the house. She stood there with a happy smile on her face as the last of the suns rays shone by, turning the sea of red into a sea of peace.  
  
*******************************  
//yeah the sea is red bec. of the third impact//  
//still have no idea whats going on??? continue reading//  
******************************  
  
Five hours after dinner, Asuka is propped againts the terrace's columns, her white nightgown flowing with the will of the wind, illuminating her curved figure. She was once again staring into stars or perhaps into the sea.....  
  
A hand slowly ran across her thigh then rested on her hips. She moaned softly as she closed her eyes, pulling her arms closer to her then holding the other hand which settled on her shoulders, knowing very well it was Shinji.  
  
"Is Aki-chan asleep?"  
  
"yeah, just tucked her in....you know she's just as demanding as her mother. Would you believe that she had me tell her three bedtime stories before letting me go?"  
  
"Baka, its your fault. You're spoiling her too much"  
  
Shinji then walked closer, settled by her side, them wrapped his arms around her. "I can't help it, she's got her mother's eyes, and when I stare into them I just can't say no.... I think those eyes have some kind of enchantment on them, That's the only reason i can think of why I'm enchanted right now" he said as he gazed into his wife's eyes.  
  
"Baka, that is so corny!!!"  
  
"well its the truth, plus you like hearing them anyway"  
  
"Bakerou...." she said as she leisurely drew him into a passionate kiss which lasted for a few minutes, their lips then parted as Asuka added "you're right, I do like it when my baka says things like that"  
  
Shinji then smiled as he stared into Asuka who was once again facing the sea, he kissed her on the cheek then whispered to her ears"Let's go in Blue Eyes, its getting cold. Lets go in and warm ourselves up"  
  
Asuka grinned ear to ear, knowing exactly what he meant. She nodded and allowed herself to be led inside.   
  
However as she stepped into the bedroom something weird happened, the world around her began to twist and blur. Loud noise shot through her head as irregular shapes flooded her vision. She felt sick to her stomach as a familiar taste engulfed her tongue. The taste of LCL.......  
  
"AHHH!!! WHAT'S HAPPENING!!??!?!!?? SHINJI HELP ME!!!"  
  
But as she turned her head she realized that even her husband became twisted and blurry, slowly vanishing into nothing more but shapes and shades.  
  
Then suddenly a bright light blinded her ,instintively, she shielded her eyes, but as she did so, she realized that her body had suddenly become weak, and aching.  
  
"SHINJI WHERE ARE YOU, YOU BAKA!!!" Asuka yelled to the top of her lungs, her eyes were suddenly very close to tears.  
  
"Asuka I'm here, don't worry."  
  
Upon hearing his voice, a sense of security, relief, and joy ran through her veins. but what she saw when she opened her eyes shocked the living daylights out of her.  
  
She was in her Unit 02's plug, wearing her red plug suit, and was currently looking into the eye's of Shinji. A Shinji that seemed to be 15 years old.....  
  
  
*****************  
To be continued..................................  
*****************  
  
  
  
//So send me comments/reviews ok?? I'm gonna need it to fuel me in the next chap.//  
//P.S. oh yeahh before i could start w/ the next chapter could anbody tell me what was the number of the last angel??? was it 17? im not sure....// 


	2. Episode 2 waking to reality

Disclaimer: twasn't me who created this series..........  
  
  
  
*********************************  
The Sandman Effect  
*********************************  
  
Chapter 2  
  
*awaking to reality*  
  
*********************************  
  
If happiness was given to you but was taken back in a time you least expect it, what would you feel???   
Reality is not always what we want it to be....... do you still wonder why people wish to escape it???  
  
  
Underneath the luminus moon lies the ruins of a great city. A city that was once at its peak, proud and glorious. Its magnificence was so great it defied the gods. But now all you can see is a wasteland, a ghost of what was once there, the real Neo Tokyo.  
  
The moons rays shone into a dark room, giving light to a teenage girl who was sitting atop a patched up bed, with blankets made from worn out clothes warmly covering her shivering body. Yet it was not the coldness of night which made her shiver, it was what she is seeing. It was the world around her, a world she had just awaken to.  
  
A slow creaking sound could then be heard as the door slowly opened. And there, though hesitant, stood the Third Child Shinji Ikari, holding a opened lunch box. He gazed upon his fellow pilot, worried and afraid, and he continued to do so for some time, then finally he decided to approached.  
  
"Asuka....... I brought you some food. Just thought maybe you were hungry"  
  
Upon hearing his voice she slowly met his gaze, stared at him as if in look of apathy.  
"Are you really Shinji??" she asked in lifeless disbelief.  
  
"umm... Yes,...i supposed i am..."  
  
"Am I dreaming??"  
  
"Actually you've just woken up."  
  
"what do you mean?"  
  
"I can't really explain it well... you see i don't even understand it myself. But I know someone who can."  
  
"Nice to see you again Asuka...." a voice said  
  
Asuka looked in surprise towards the doorway.   
In the doorway stood a woman she knew well, but in a strange way, she is unfamiliar with who it was.  
  
"Mi-Misato?!?" she said in surprise. "You're--You're OLD!!!"  
  
"hmmpph normally i'd kick your ass for such a rude comment!! but considering the consequences I'd let it go just theis once."  
  
Asuka stared in astonishement in a Misato who is supposed to have a dark purple hair, yet in its stead grew a greying one. Her face who as she remembers was smooth and youthful, now had traces of age in it.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!!!" screamed Asuka, the weirdness of the situation finally breaking her.  
  
"Its a long story so you better relax. Shinji..." Misato said facing Shinji. He looked backed in a knowing way, nodded, and headed for the door.   
  
But before closing the door he glanced back, then slowly closed the it. Then is eyes once more caught what he was holding, "shit!! i forgot to give Asuka her food!!" he said mumbling to himself as he headed towards the kitchen to once again deciding to heat up Asuka's very late night dinner before it went cold again.  
  
"So" Misato started " where to begin.... I guess on the last of your memories, the real one's at least"  
  
"huh???"  
  
"As you would recall about 10 years ago you lost to the 16th angel, It had invaded the depths of your mind, and defeated you...."  
  
*********************  
10 years ago......  
********************  
  
A bloody, humiliated, and banged up Asuka was what the rescue team saw after an hour of welding an opening into unit 02's plug. Her body shaking in vexation, tears running down her in a flood of emotion, the shame of her lost and the glimpse of her past stole all that made her strong, leaving a hallow shell of what was once the Great Asuka Langley Shuoryu.  
  
As the rescue proceeded the Third Child watched in horror as the rescue team attempt to lift the young pilot from the mecha's plug and into the awaiting ambulance. He wanted to rush to her side and check on her, he wanted to know if she was ok. But his legs refused to take the first step, and no matter how hard he willed himself to do so, he was unable to. He was paralyzed, by fear, by regret, by his gutlessness.   
  
A hand slowly touched his shoulders followed by a concerned look.  
"You okey Shinji?" asked Misato   
  
"I should have been there...."  
  
"You couldn't have been"  
  
"I could have helped her...."  
  
"Asuka's an Eva pilot same as you Shinji, she knows as well as you that her life was at risk. She knew what she was getting herself into....... what happened was unfortunate...."  
  
"BUT IT DIDN'T HAVE TO BE!!!!"  
  
"Shin.."  
  
"WHY WAS I NOT ALLOWED TO FIGHT??!?! WHY!?!?!?"  
  
"I do not know..... But I believe that your father... the commander had a good reason to do so...."  
  
"why?? why??? why??" he kept asking himself as he curled up his fist in such a tight ball that blood slowly seeped through his fingers and dropped down to the earth's brown soil.   
  
"Asuka could have died..... she could have died because I failed to to my job."  
he said in a near whisper. The bitterness of what he felt, merged into his voice in a way that made those who hear it feel the emotions that he had.  
  
"Shinji...." Miasto said as she closed the gap between them in an attempt to hug him, comfort him as best as she can.  
  
But before this gould happened, he escaped her grip looked her in the eye.... and ran away as fast as he could. Misato could only watch the poor boy disappear to the horizon leaving her and all those who witnessed the event torn......  
  
**************************  
  
A week has passed and there were still no signs of the young Ikari. His guardian was begining to worry. She had days ago, issued an order to section two to find the pilot and return him home, however minutes after the commander canceled that order. The Major was extremely pissed by this and stormed into the commanders office. She confronted him and even pointed her guns nozzle straight to the man's head. But all she got for all her trouble was a beating from the commanders guards and 3 days imprisonment for treason.   
  
She was soon pardoned for her rash behavior and the incident was reported as a case of mental breakdown, then was ordered to resume her position as if nothing happened.  
  
And now she was in the hospital, sitting by Asuka's side. Misato had hoped that while she was detained, Shinji visited the girl. That way atleast she would be assured of his safety. But sadly, as the nurses confirmed, he had not.  
  
Asuka, as the doctor's diagnosis report, was physically ok. But her mind was in a state of shock, she just sat there staring into space, hearing nothing seeing nothing. It is as if her mind was pulled away from be body.   
  
Misato looked at her sadly, as a long unanswered question once again came to her mind. "Why is it that these childeren had to suffer the most??"  
  
Then out of the blue the Angel Alarm rang.  
  
The hospitals staff panicked as the simulated voice adviced them to stay calm and proceed to their designated shelters. They scrambled about, screaming that the end was at hand. They knew that the Third Child was missing, and that Second was currently incapacitated. All that stands in the way of oblivion was the First Child. But rumors had spread that Unit one was badly damaged from the last battle. Who, they thought, is going to protect them now?  
  
Misato rushed to the command center, going through a stampede of rioting personel. She went to her post and assesed the situatioin.  
  
"Report!!"  
  
"Red Pattern is currently detected 10 miles north east of headquarters." Maya said in a full voice but was unable to mask the fear behind it.  
  
"Good, we have time to prepare..."  
  
"But Major, 5 seconds ago it was about a hun... hundred miles away.." she said as her face turned white with fear  
  
"WHAT!!!"  
  
"Major" Hyuga continued" It seems as if the angel is either traveling in a very very incredible rate, I'm worried that the angel is going to get here even before MAGI could access the situation..."  
  
"Major!! Unit Two is experiencing pilot activity!!" interrupted Shigeru  
  
"But that's impossible!! Ritsuko said that Rei was unable to Sync with Unit two... She is at stand by order as we speak. She would never go againts that..."  
  
"But I didn't say it was Rei..."  
  
"Huh?? Open com link"  
  
Misato's mouth dropped in shock as she saw Asuka in Unit Two. She was still wearing a hospital gown, her eyes were dead and she looked as if she in a trance-like, zombie state.  
  
"Asuka!! Asuka can you hear me!! What the hell are you doing!! eject now!!!"  
  
"Major" Maya reported " Her synchroniztion is holding abnormally steady at 20"  
  
"What does that mean??"  
  
"I have no idea...."  
  
Misato almost jumped of her skin upon hearing that. Turning around she realized that Ritsuko and Rei was in fact behind her all along.  
  
"Shiesh Ritsuko, you scared the living daylights out of me"  
  
"Well sorry if i did Mis-"  
  
"The 16th angel is spotted directly infront of Unit Two!!" Hyuga annouced to his superior officers  
  
"What here already???" Misato asked in surprise  
  
"Major"  
  
"What is it Makoto??"  
  
"You might want to take a look at this..."  
  
The tech then displayed on the screen before them the 17th angel. It was not what they had pictured it to be. It was a slow moving Gigantic sphere, similar to the Angel that had once swollowed up Unit 1. It had a metallic surface unlike the past angels, and seemed to be rotating at it's axis. An erie greenish glow was flashing at each of its opposing poles, and nodes stuck out of it like capsules. This angel was huge! Far larger than Evangelions, way larger.  
  
Then Makoto magnified the screen and focused on a certain spot in the angel. "I thought i saw somthing so I checked it out...."   
As the images magnified a boy could slowly be seen inside one of the capsulses that stuck oput of the Angels nodes.  
  
The bridge gasped in horror as they recognize who it was.  
  
"Shinji???"  
  
Misato could not believe what she was seeing. "How did this happen??"  
  
"Atleast we know where he is..." Shigeru remarked  
  
The entire bridge looked at him with a threating glare.  
  
"what??"  
  
"Shigeru you numbskull!!! this is no laughing matter!!!" Maya said as she hit the man hard on the back of his head.  
  
"Hey, Hey, i was just trying to lighten the mood around here, It worked didn't it?? I mean for a second there you guys weren't thinking that its the end of the world"  
  
"WHAT IS THAT!!!" Misato screamed as the greenish glow began to increase in brightness and intensty.  
  
Unit Two then pulled out a prog knife, then slowly approached the angel. Suddenly in breakneck speed it furiously charged at the angel, roaring a blood curdling cry as it did so. Its eyes were glowing dangerously red, all four of them. And Misato watched in fear as Asuka burst in tears as she did so through the com link.  
  
Then the bright green light blasted towards Unit two like a laser and at the same time blinding everyone watchibg in the process....  
  
  
*****************  
present  
****************  
  
"then as the bright light slowly disappeared, we came to and saw that Unit Two was inside one of the angel's capsules, just like Shinji. We retreated after that, bringing along Unit One and Double O as we did so. We..."  
  
but before Misato could continue her cell phone rang.  
  
"Hello... you sure?? okey I'll be there in 2..... Two minutes dumbass! okey" Misato then closed the line and faced Asuka.  
  
"Sorry Asuka, but I've got to finish something.... Lets continue this later Okey honey??"  
  
Misato hugged her tightly then took her leave.  
  
"I remember saying that exactly to Aki....."  
  
This then reminded her of her life before she woke up to this hell. It really was better, even if it were just a dream....she wished she never had to wake up...  
  
"Umm Asuka?? Can i come in..." Shinji politely asked  
  
She was startled by this sudden intrusion, and absentmindedly nodded.  
  
"Here... I brought you something to eat..."  
  
"I don't want it...."  
  
"Please Asuka... You haven't eaten since.. since 10 years ago in fact.."  
  
"I don't want it..."  
  
"Please.."  
  
"GOD DAMMIT!!! I SAID I DON'T WANT IT!!! WHAT IS IT?? DID 10 YEARS OF SLEEP MAKE YOU STUPIDER THAN BEFORE!!!!" She said as she knocked the food out of his hand and into his skin scalding him. Shinji squirmed in pain but kept himself from screaming out.  
  
"Asuka..."  
  
She then began to shed tears as she stared at the young man in front of her...  
  
  
"Why?? Why did you have to wake me up??"  
  
"Gomen..."  
  
"Why did you make me wake up to this shithole?? Dammit I was Happy there!! Even if it wasn't real. For once in my life i was happy!!"  
  
Asuka then got up, pushed Shinji out of her way and ran outside. Shinji followed her but he lost sight of her as she reached the outside of the compound they were occupying.  
  
The sun slowly rose as the night finally come to an end. Giving the city a new day filled with possibilities. It gavce light to it taking away the sadness that appeared to engulf NeoTokyo, replacing it with a sense of calm as the ruins no longer seemed like a sad place but rather a peaceful one.  
  
Shinji Ikari watched the sun rise up and awaken the earth from it's slumber, then quietly mumbled to himself.....  
  
"I did it because I missed you......."  
  
  
***********************  
to be continued................  
***********************  
  
  
//AN:hehehhehe betcha guys didn't see that coming huh!!! If ur wonderin what happened to Koworu, all will be answered when i get to the part where.....(hehehe wait and find out).//  
  
//so review/comment okey, that way i get feed backs, and that way i'd know that people are reading my work....// 


	3. Episode 3 while you slept

Disclaimer: i disclaim all that i do not own....  
  
  
The Sandman Effect  
by darksaber  
  
  
  
Chapter 3  
"As you slept..."  
  
  
  
  
Asuka Langley Shuruyou watched the sun rise into the sky as she perched herself on a tree stump which lay by the lake. Her tears have now begun to dry up as the sun's rays gently massaged itself to her skin. But as soft and as gentle as it may be, it still failed to remove the stains crying has caused the girl's face.  
  
  
  
  
As she watched the sun reflection on cool blue waters, she was somehow laid at peace. The cool water was like a soft silky blanket flowing with the smooth gentle breeze. Mindlessly she stood up, walked towards the waterbank, knelt down and daintily dipped her hand into the water. The cold temperature shot through her body like bolt of electricity and caused her to shiver in effect. And yet the coldness, in a way felt good. The way it flowed past her fingers as she moved her hand across the cool liquid, the way it sparkled like gems under the sun.   
  
  
  
  
It was indeed a calming sight to see.  
  
  
  
  
She then found herself soon after staring at her reflection on the clear waters. She was still not used to seeing a teenager in the stead of a grown woman. The dream that she had, it all seemed so real...  
as a matter of fact she did think that it was real. 'What is real anyway??' she thought.  
  
  
  
  
Then out of the blue, a woman's voice disrupted and broke her trail of thought.  
  
  
  
  
"Asuka!! There you are!!!"  
  
  
  
  
The voice semmed to be very familiar and yet she failed to recognize recognize the woman who had been the source of the said voice. And all she could mutter in reply was a surprised "huh???"  
  
  
  
  
"Asuka, that hurts... Don't you even recognize your bestfriend when you see her??"  
  
  
  
  
"Is tha--that you Hikari!?!?!!?!"  
  
  
  
  
"Yup!!"  
  
  
  
  
Asuka stared wide eyed at the her. It really was nice to see her bestfriend again, yet it felt kinda weird since... Hikari is now all grown up, she however remained unchanged.   
  
  
  
  
"Asuka.. you should get out if the water you know.... you might catch a cold or pneumonia even!."  
  
  
  
"......"  
  
  
  
Asuka silently complied. She got out of the water, walked towards the bank, and sat down on the tree stump that she occupied moments ago.   
  
  
  
Hikari then removed her coat and gently placed it over the pilot, after which she settled down on a rock beside her.  
  
  
  
Looking out into the distance they, for a long period time, silently enjoyed each others company; watching nature do its work.   
  
  
  
From a distance they spotted a doe and her yearling quenching their thirst.  
  
  
  
"It's become really rare to see wildlife these days" Hikari started  
  
  
  
".................."  
  
  
  
"You know that deer isn't native to these parts of the country. She either was able to escape from her enclosure at the zoo.... or she just migrated her from north...."  
  
  
  
".................."  
  
  
  
"The Angel.... it not only affected human's lives, but of every living creature in existence..."  
  
  
  
"Hikari...... What happened??."  
  
  
  
"Didn't Miasto tell you already..."  
  
  
  
"We were umm... cut short..."  
  
  
  
"oh...."  
  
  
  
"................."  
  
  
  
"................."  
  
  
  
"..................."  
  
  
  
"You know...... Misato's the commander of NERV now....."  
  
  
  
"WHAT?!?!"  
  
  
  
"Yeah... I thought that would be your reaction...."  
  
  
  
"How the hell did that happen?? I mean couldn't they get someone more reliable and responsible?? She's a drunk for god's sakes!!"  
  
  
  
"Well, she is much more reliable than she looks........ besides she's the only one left..."  
  
  
  
Asuka stared at Hikari not having the slightest Idea what she meant.  
  
  
  
"All the other NERV officials are dead Asuka.... actually almost all of the world leaders are dead..."  
  
  
  
The pilot was then even more confused than ever....  
  
  
  
"You see Shinji's father.... Commander Ikari killed all the world leaders... from presidents down to small county sheriffs"  
  
  
  
"That's.... insane..."  
  
  
  
"The commander knows that Seele is an organization that is not only widespread nuissance, but a threat as well...... He however could not tell who its members are..... ... but he did know that they were either wealthy politicians and businessmen. So after the you're ummm.... capture. He called a meeting that gathered together all those with power. Then after rounding them up in one place....He eliminated them all, all of them...... He took control of the whole world basically after that, using the Angel threat as an excuse to proclaim Martial Law. After that he one by one executed all those he suspected we're SEELE agents."  
  
  
  
Asuka had a look of bewilderment in her as she slowly digest the facts that had been fed to her.   
  
  
"Then what???" she asked knowing very well that it was not the end of the story.  
  
  
"They were tipped off that one of NERV's people was a spy.... but they had no idea who..."  
  
  
"Its not Kaji is it???" Asuka asked with a trace of worry in her tone of voice..  
  
  
"No actually..."  
  
  
"Thank God"   
  
  
"But..... he died because they thought he was"  
  
  
  
  
//Okey time for the flash back... had to cut the flash backs shorter so i didn't start the flash back on the "commanders rise to power" coz it would be too long//  
  
  
  
  
---------------------------  
Weeks After Gendo Ikari's rise to power  
-------------------------  
  
  
  
  
  
Echoes could be heard as a figure walked along the dark corridors of Nerv's underwater military base. They had retreated here after their shameful defeat to the 17th angel.   
  
  
  
  
As the figure continued to walk along the corridor a dimly lit florescent lamp gave light to her features. Thus reavealing the figure's puple hair, red Nerv jacket, and skimpy black outfit.  
  
  
  
  
A menacing shark zoomed past her as she continued on her way. Suddenly though she stopped placed her hand on the fiberglass panel that separated her from the watery deep. She then looked out into the deep waters. Her eyes slowly closed as a tear ran across her face. "I failed you Shinji... Asuka....". Deep raging emotions threatened to burst free, however she stopped herself from giving in to them. After wiping the tear of her face she continued on her way.  
  
  
  
  
She did not get far though, for from a distance she spotted her office door slightly open, light emminating from within and a voice talking on the phone. She then slowly creeped towards the door and spied on whoever it was in her Office. But what she heard or who she heared took her by suprise.  
  
  
  
  
" I am sending you the file as we speak................No sir, Major Katsuragi does not suspect a thing...........Yes sir.............. No sir I do not think that the commander suspects................he has but he has no proof of it sir............... I am working on that too sir............ the operation WILL be able to proceed as the commitee planned."  
  
  
  
With that he closed the line, leaned comfortably on the desk, and took out one of his cigarettes.  
  
  
  
Just as he was about to light one, the door slowly opened reavealing a very pissed Misato Katsuragi.  
  
  
  
  
He casually flashed her one of his trademark "charming" smiles and greeted her  
"Hey, you're late...."  
  
  
  
  
A sound of a single gun fire echoed through the hall of the base. The deafening sound was then followed by a thud............... and after that a deafening silence......  
  
  
  
  
Minutes later Misato's knees finally gave-in.   
  
  
  
She fell to her knees sobbing and weeping her heart out. Her cries and tears continued to flow as she her gun slipped from her hands, giving of a resonating vibration as it landed on the steel floor clank.  
  
  
  
  
Thirty minutes after, Kaji Ryouji was cremated and his ashes was sent floating to the deep blue.......  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
--------------------------------  
  
  
  
Days passed and everybody moved on.... or atleast had erected a facade that they had.   
  
  
  
  
Then the days turned into weeks and the weeks into months, till one day a year has passsed since the incident.   
  
  
  
  
NERV, the earth's only defense, was constantly losing to the angels and have been reduced to hiding. However they did manage to prevent the Third Impact. As it appears, Gendo Ikari had expected that one day the evangelions would fall, and took precautions.   
  
  
  
He had Hidden Adam in a location he only knew and had managed to cut off any possible communication between Adam and the 17th Angel, preventing the two from merging, and therefore prevented the Third Impact.  
  
  
  
  
The organization finally felt that their authority was now uncontested, they were convinced that Seele is no more. They knew that Seele was only able to send one Agent to NERV, and since Ryouji Kaji had already been dealt with, they felt that the threat on a power struggle would no longer be a problem.  
  
  
  
Then one day all things took a turn for the worse........  
  
  
  
  
The commander was briefing the 13th and 45th Child from Old Ireland and New Mexico. They had just lost another battle, a battle which had once more claimed another pilot, which was either because they were killed or was absorbed and was put to sleep, literally. It was the 2nd time that week. The constant defeat was now slowly but surely draining NERV's man power and their supply of pilots. We felt that they were fighting a losing battle.   
  
  
We were at that time hiding out in the rocky mountains of the melted Mount Everest on one of Nerv's Mobile Flying Bases....  
  
  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
  
  
  
"Pilot Chen, if you are to undermind my authority again, you will be replaced and placed under arrest. Is that understood?"  
  
  
"Yes sir"  
  
  
"Dismissed"  
  
  
The 45th child then saluted, and exited the command center. The 13th child however stayed behind.  
  
  
Noticing this the commander coldly asked "Is there anything else Pilot O'Niell?"  
  
  
  
"Sir I was just wondering where you are going to find a replacement pilot for Unit 23?? Toji, I mean the 4th child is once again incapacitated, the 1st child has no evangelion to pilot, my unit is badly damaged, and the 45th child is the worse pilot ever!!"  
  
  
  
"You are only to worry about piloting, Dismissed."  
  
  
"bu.." The Pilot was just about to contest his reply, however he knew deep inside that it would be useless " ........yes sir"  
  
  
As the pilot left the room the Angel alarm rang.  
  
  
  
****WARNING!!! WARNING!!! RED PATTERN DETECTED****  
  
  
  
Upon hearing this the 13th child ran towards the Eva launch bay and was joined shortly after by the 45th child. They both then hopped unto their respective evangelions, launched out, and faced the awaiting Angel.  
  
  
  
"How did the Angel find us Sempai??" Maya asked her superior officer  
  
  
  
"I believe that the Angel is becoming smarter, don't you think so Ritsuko??" Misato interrupted  
  
  
  
"I think he has finally figured out our hiding patterns" she replied  
  
  
  
"The 13th pilot has been silenced!!!!!" Hyuga alarmingly reported  
  
  
  
"Pilot Chen, help O'Neill and retreat to base!"  
  
  
  
"NO!! I can take him!!"  
  
  
  
"Don't be fool!! you've got no chance!!"  
  
  
  
"No!! I can ahHAAHHAH!!"  
  
  
  
As the 45th pilot screamed in terror, the com link suddenly went dead and unit 15 too became silent. The raging glimmer, characteristic of all evangelions, was lost in its eyes as the angel crushed it with boulders which it had levitated using its AT Field. And another pilot was lost.....  
  
  
  
"Turn the ship around and retreat" the commander ordered  
  
  
  
"But sir, the 13th child may still be alive" Maya argued  
  
  
  
"Do it, drop five N2 bomds to slow down the Angel..."  
  
  
  
"But in the unactivated state of Unit 15 Pilot O'Niell would not be protected agaits that kind of explosion!!!" Misato countered  
  
  
  
"Do it now!" Commander Ikari ordered, his voice slightly raised and yet he still managed to look calm and passive.  
  
  
  
With a nod from Misato, Hyuga then rteleased the five N2 bombs. Everybody crossed their fingers and braced for impact.   
  
  
  
With a loud bang and a blinding explosion, they were able to escape, heavily damaged and and lacking two Evangelions and Pilots....  
  
  
  
"Everybody okey??" Ritsuko asked  
  
  
  
"yeah I think so..." Misato answered  
  
  
  
"wait I think the commander's hurt!!!" Maya pointed out as she saw the commander face flat on the floor maoning as he held his left leg tightly.  
  
  
  
It appears that the commander's chair had broke during the impact causing his leg to break.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Now's my chance" Maya heard Shigeru say almost inaudibly  
  
  
  
  
  
She questioningly looked at Shigeru, but she was only ignored as Shigeru had already rushed to the commander's side and helped him up..  
  
  
  
  
  
"Take him to the Infirmary Now!!!" Ritsuko ordered  
  
  
  
Shigeru walked towards the door, however when he reached it he looked back and said  
"No..."  
  
  
  
"What!??!" They all asked in amazement  
  
  
  
A silenced gunshot could then be heard as the Commanders face twitched in pain and surprise, his shirt slowly seeped with blood bofore dropping down the floor dead.  
  
  
  
  
"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU JUST DO!!!?!!??" Misato demanded  
  
  
  
  
"You see Major, Kaji Ryouji wasn't really a Seele Agent as you thought.........Actually he's been feeding the Organization false information so as to save your sorry ass"  
  
  
  
"What?!?!?"  
  
  
  
"GOD DAMMIT SHIGERU!!!! WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!!?!?" Maya asked  
  
  
  
"You see dear friends, he was what you would call a decoy... we allowed him to continue with his operation just for that.. and the idiot was clueless about it, hahahha!!! Its ironic actually, he was actually trying to sve your life major and you killed him.." he said with an evil smirk  
  
  
  
"No..." the major said softly, she just could not believe what she has been told...  
  
  
  
"And now your all going to die..."  
  
  
  
with that he shot his gun three times wildly and sealed the door.  
  
  
  
  
--------------------------------  
present  
--------------------------------  
  
  
  
  
"Shigeru had planted a bomb somewhere in the ship, and as he made his get away, he detonated it.... Misato, Maya, and Ritsuko were the only survivors. But Ritsuko died sometime after, i think she went mad or something....... And as for Shigeru, to this day we do not know where he is...."  
  
  
  
It was near noon when Hikari finished her story and Asuka..............she was left dumbstruck.  
  
  
  
'So many things happened while i was gone....I feel kinda guilty that I didn't have to go through it' she thought  
  
  
  
Silence once more filled the air, and the silence extended for quite some time.  
  
  
  
"You know, Shinji was very excited when he learned that you were still alive........"  
  
  
  
"huh??"  
  
  
  
"After finally rescuing Shinji from his deep slumber, he was kinda in a depressed mood"  
  
  
  
"What's the big deal??!!?? He's always in a depressed mood"  
  
  
  
"No... It was diffrent... If you saw how he was, you'd know what i mean.........."  
  
  
  
Asuka was taken back by these words and once again felt this tingling feeling in her chest. The same one she felt back in her dream world.  
  
  
  
"Actually, we were just about to abort the mission to save you.... but Shinji insisted that we go on... we couldn't stop him.......... "  
  
  
  
"ohh.."  
  
  
  
"Why even Mana wasn't able to convince him..."  
  
  
  
"Who?!?!?!"  
  
  
  
"Come on Asuka! you know Mana!"  
  
  
  
"WHEN DID SHE GET IN THE PICTURE???"  
  
  
  
"You see, after both ur capture, she went on suicide mission to rescue you guys.. and got captured herself.... we were able to rescue her just days before we were able to rescue Ikari..."  
  
  
  
"Wh--"  
  
  
  
"Oh shit!! Asuka we've got to get back now!!"  
  
  
  
"What's the hurry??"  
  
  
  
"Hurry up!!"  
  
  
  
Hikari then grabbed Asuka's hands and dragged her towards the base while running.  
  
  
  
"Hikari!! slow down!!" She said as she struggled to remained balanced and at pace with Hikari's running.  
  
  
  
"Oh! Sorry about that Asuka, but we really need to hurry up..."  
  
  
  
"Wait!! I hear something"  
  
  
  
"What is it Asuka??"  
  
  
  
"There!!"   
  
  
  
Hikari looked at where Asuka was pointing. It was a rustling bush and from that bush she could hear some kind of moaning.  
  
  
  
"No Asuka it's none of our business, besides its very likely that it's just some wild animal"  
  
  
  
"Aww you're no fun.... just a peak??"  
  
  
  
Hikari let out a defeated sigh and nodded  
  
  
  
"be careful..."  
  
  
  
"yeah...."  
  
  
  
Asuka slowly crept towards the bushes, and as she did so she was able to tell that it was no animal hiding in the bush .  
  
  
  
'ha these two are so busted!!' she thought as she mischievously beamed  
  
  
  
then as she reached the bush she took hold of the leaves and spread it out quickly revealing those in it.  
  
  
  
"HA!! GOT----"  
  
  
  
"ASUKA?!?!!? THI--THIS---ITS NOT WHAT IT SEEMS!!!!" Shinji defensively said as he attempted to hand over the blouse of the girl beside him.  
  
  
  
"Asuka what's going on?? SHINJI??? MANA????"  
  
  
  
"hi guys!" Mana innocently greeted the very shocked Hikari and a very pissed Asuka.  
  
  
  
  
  
to be continued..............  
  
  
  
//I didn't get any reviews for my second chapter... was it so bad that it didn't deserve a review??? If I still don't get reviews for this one that must mean that nobody is reading this fic.... and if thats the case.......... What?? am i bad fanfic writer??? why no reviews??? maybe im not cut out for this type of story telling...Maybe i should quit while im ahead..// 


	4. Episode 4a heat of the moment

Disclaimer: this is a fanfic so all disclaimers OBVIOUSLY applies...  
  
  
  
The Sandman Effect by Darksaber  
  
  
  
Chapter 4.1 -the heat of the moment-  
  
  
  
Asuka Langley Sohryu sat alone while having lunch. The busy rustle and bustle of the mess hall escaped her senses. As crackling foods cooked, gnawing soldiers ate, and utensils clinked and clucked, the young pilot only stared at her food contemplating, food which have been barely touched.  
  
"Sorry I took so long..." Hikari said as she took her seat adjacent to the the pilot.  
  
"........that fuckin idiot, fooling around with that slut!!"  
  
"What's that Asuka??"  
  
"Huh??" she asked snapping out of her reverie  
  
Hikari stared at Asuka for a moment then began she began to eat her meal. The pilot watched her do this, then taking the hint, did the same.  
  
The midway in their meal, Hikari interjected, "You really shouldn't jump to conclusions Asuka....." she started "hear him out, there must be a good expalantion for it all"  
  
"hear who out??"  
  
"Don't play dumb! You know I'm talking about Shinji and what happened outside"  
  
"Why should I care?!?! He can drill her as much as he wants!!! I don't care!!!"  
  
"Come on Asuka, we don't know what really happened"  
  
"He was in a bush with a topless bitch!! What more proof do you want!??!"  
  
"She wasn't totally topless..... she still had her bra on..."  
  
"Hikari, you're an idiot!!"  
  
"It's just that....." she said as she pushed her empty plate away "....What happened wasn't like Shinji at all.... and the way Mana acted was not like her at all as well....."  
  
"Listen up Hikari.... I DO NOT CARE!!!" Asuka said as she stood up, her plate only partially consumed  
  
"Just.. Just give him a chance Asuka... He really deserves it..."  
  
"Sheish!! Let it go Hikari!! I said don't care!!" with that she stormed out of mess hall, earning stares from the personel and soldiers around them.  
  
As she exited the eating area, Hikari slunk her head saying "yare yare..."  
  
"So what happened?? How'd she take my killing Kaji???" Misato suddenly asked from behind  
  
Hikari turned around and faced Misato. She saw it it her eyes, guilt, guilt for what had happened and for her mistake. Hikari knew She was not to blame but, she understood, and knew that she would be feeling the same it she were in her shoes.  
  
"I dunno.... her attention was kinda diverted."  
  
"What do you mean diverted??"  
  
"...We caught Shinji and Mana ......making out in the bushes... "  
  
---------------- meanwhile....... ----------------  
  
Asuka had just stormed out of the mess hall, furious. Though she had just said that she did not care, inside she was wondering why it still bothered her. This realization infuriated her even more.  
  
'I shouldn't get mad......' she said to herself '......remember in this world, we are just....' then the thought was broken. 'what were we again?' she began to ponder 'were we friends, enemies, or... arrggghh!! It's baka Shinji for god's sake!!! This is stupid!!! I wonder why the hell I was married to him in my dream world in the first place!!!'  
  
Then as she turned on the corner she spotted him just a few feet away. Her heart raced as she saw him, and it sped up even more when she saw him look her way. She saw his face lit up when he caught a glance of her, making her smile deep inside. But her faced scowled up as she noticed who he was with.  
  
Mana was beside him, her arms wrapped around his arms, and her head leaning againts his shoulder. She was clinging to him like melted cheese.  
  
Her temper skyrocketed as the sight sunk in, her fist balled up, her eyebrows began to twitch reflexively.  
  
"Asuka! Ahmmm.." Shinji stampered as he remembered the arm around him, attempting to distance himself from Mana.  
  
"Oh, hi Asuka." Mana said as she tightened her hold on Shinji even more, pressing her chest closer to Shinji's arms  
  
"Mana.. please.." Shinji begged "Asuka..." he started again, but he realized that she had already turned back and began to bolt. "Asuka!! Wait!!" he called out freeing himself from Mana's grasp as he did so, then racing after her.  
  
"Shinji!! don't leave me here!!!" She called out, he did not hear her however as he continued on chasing after Asuka. As he turned on the next corner she felt outraged and betrayed, he had just ignored her and run off after someone else, someone how she really detested, and knew detested her in return. "Dammit!!!" cursing under her breath as she kicked the nearby trash can, sending the tin can flying.  
  
------------ outside....... ------------  
  
"Asuka!! Wait!!" he said grabbing hold of her shoulder  
  
"LET GO OF ME BAKA!!"  
  
"Please! listen to me...."  
  
"NO!! JUST GO BACK YO YOUR SLUT!!"  
  
"Please Asuka..."  
  
*SLAP*  
  
"I SAID LET GO OF ME!!!"  
  
Shinji held his hand againts the imprint Asuka left on his face. His head hanging low, and his knees growing weak. As his vision cleared, he saw blood. Blood dripping down, forming a small puddle directly below him. At that, he felt that his lips was sore and as he touched it he realized that there was a cut. Slowly he backed away...  
  
"sorry.... I won't bother you anymore..."  
  
Gazing at her hand, Asuka was in shock. What she had done took her by surprise. A fingernail of hers broke, and blood smeared in its place. Clutching her said hand, holding it closer to her with the other, she looked away.  
  
"Gomen Asuka..."  
  
Upon hearing the apology, She turned to face him again. Her hands reaching out towards him. Yet he had already run off and all she could do was watch him run farther and farther away. . . . . . . . . . . . . Weeks past and not much of the situation was resolved. Asuka had locked herself in her room, avoiding all contact from the outside world. Asides from Hikari who brought was bringing her food, she had literally isolated herself from all human contact.  
  
The moon was full and the sky cloudy. Cold breeze breathing into the opened window that night, filling the room with the wet scent of rain as a gently drizzled outside. A frog was croaking in the background, singing its song of gratitude as it sat in the moistness of the Earth. Or perhaps it was a toad??...  
  
Asuka snuggled herslf warmly between her patched up sheets as she stared out into the darkness of the night. She had for a long time asked for a replacement sheets, yet at that momment, it was the best the base could offer. It was either that or a goatskin quilt. Supplies are scarce these days and they had to make do with what was there.  
  
The Angel attack has you see halted the productivity of the land. Thus most of what's available are either very old or tattered. For this reason Asuka had to put up with wearing a sewed up dress made of almost every existing material known to man, cut into shapes and interwoven.  
  
That she understood, however there many things are still confusing her and Hikari was no help clearing things up for her.  
  
She had wondered for instance; why the base encountered no Angel Attack since her arrived weeks ago; Was she still a pilot?? if so, Why had she not been sync training? why to this day had she not even laid eyes on her unit two?; If the Angel was so strong and powereful that it had managed to eliminate numerous pilots and evangelions, how was she rescued? She knew Shinji was the one who rescued her, but who rescued him, and how the hell did he do it???  
  
And is he and..........  
  
  
  
Asuka really hated the silence and the peace, not only the silence deafening, it was also contrary to the emotions she have bottled deep inside her which is loud, scattered, forceful, and among other things painful. And the silence have caused these inner voices to amplify, making it louder, stronger, and even more painful.  
  
Some people, in the roughest times in their lives, would wish to be left alone. Alone with their thoughts and feelings. Asuka however needs the exact opposite of that, she needed the diversion. That way she could run away from it, hide from it, hoping one day it would go away, hoping one day she would forget. Some people want to be alone with their demons, she wanted to drown in amidst the company of others.  
  
Finally she broke down 'ARGHHH!!! Gotta get out of here!!!!!  
  
Taking the umbrella Hikari had left one day, she slowly got out through the window. She knew that curfew had past a few hours ago and that Misato would surely disaprove of her going out in the middle of the night. No matter what her reason maybe.  
  
nxt page----- 


	5. Episode 4b memories

Sandman Effect -darksaber  
  
  
  
Chapter 4.2  
  
**********Memories***********  
  
The train zoomed past leaving a trail of luminescence. Giving light to the wretchedness of the city. And from within the automated, self powered train sat the Second Child. She sat there as the the rubble filled streets and decaying buildings sped before her. And already she felt better. The world was such a mess that the inner conflicts battling within her seem insignificant.  
  
Graffiti smuthered the train's interior, litter cluttered around, water dripped from the rusted roof. And as Asuka stared blankly towards these things, the train at last slowed down and eventually came to a halt. As inertia push her forward, almost making her fall of her feet, a computerized voice adviced that the passengers brace themselves.  
  
'A little too late' she thought as she regained her balance and head towards the exit.  
  
She carefully walked along the dark abandoned station, and down the moldy and slippery stairs. Reaching the gate she took a deep breath and sighed, 'Almost there........'.  
  
She turned her head back to the station to look at the clock that hung on the station's wall. It read 12:00. 'That can't be right?!? hmm must have broken down years ago... oh well' she said to herself  
  
Walking through streets she knew so well, streets that now lay wasted and empty was bizzare. Well actually bizzare was an understatement, it was down right freaky. It was like waking to a post apocalyptic war though in fact apocalypse had yet to come. She pondered 'the war isn't over yet, but already the world looks like this, what would it look like when its all over? How much worse could things possibly be? Buildings collapsed, homes destroyed, families torn apart, friends taken away, civilization literally washed clean off the face of the earth, leaving humanity reduced to scavengers. And NERV the most powerful organization on earth chopped down to low-tech guerrillas. What could top that? The Angel destroying the Earth and be done with it would be quite honestly be considered a favor to Mankind.'  
  
From a distance, she spotted her old school. It did not seem damaged though, unlike most of the buildings. Asides from the apparent aging, it was as if nothings changed. As she neared its gates she thought of going in and checking it out, but as her foot stepped into campus, she hesitated, then decided againts it. Instead she choose to continue on her way.  
  
Upon turning around she felt the weirdest sense of de javou. 'No' she thought, it wasn't that, it wasn't de javou,she was just in fact reminiscing, memories she have not thought about in years came flooding back. 'Yeah' she though, the scene before was so familiar, and why woudn't it be? She did pass it by every single school day.  
  
Gently she closed her eyes. With her eyes closed she could clearly see it...... herself giggly and excited after the end of another boring class. Trying to drag along Hikari someplace who profusely refused to go with her and blowing off her responsibilies. That stupid jock and nerd rushing out somewhere, which ofcourse ends up with Hikari chasing after them, reminding them that it was their turn to clean up. Then she almost bumps into the Ayanami, which of course is followed by the Doll name calling and ends up with Rei ignoring her and unblatantly go on her way, which would leave her in a pique. Appetite for fun now gone, she just calls back at him and say "Come on Baka! Lets just go home"  
  
Slowly opening her eyes, she whispers "idiot........" under her breath smirking, then the sad deprecatory look return to her face. Snapping herself out, she took a deep breath and walked on till at last she stood in front of her old apartment which she shared with the former Nerv Major and her fellow pilot.  
  
  
  
***********************  
  
In the old Katsuragi apartment, the darkness which usually domintes the room was replaced by a weak glow from an old fashioned oil lamp. With the light on, the apartment clearly was a mess, dust have accumulated as well as trash, beer cans, plastics, crumpled papers, rocks, and more beer cans. The clutter was slowly being cleaned up by a vistor to the place and placed the rubble into a garbage bag. Then as the past tenant continued working, a crack resounded.  
  
Looking down the former resident found a picture frame. It was one containing Shinji, Misato, and Asuka. Taking the picture out of the frame, a clearer view resulted. It was a picture taken some time before or maybe after the volcano incident. And for that brief moment in time, they actually looked normal.........and happy. Misato with her arms on the two pilots, Asuka's hand pulling Shinji's nose for reasons time forgot, and oh yeah...... Penpen on the sideline gulping down on their dinner, and Misato's beer.  
  
The sight made the former tenant smile the good old days flashing in his mind. "Must have missed one..." he said as he pocketed the picture. The bind of reverie was so strong that the arrival of a second vistor came unnoticed.  
  
"Shinji?!?! is that you?!?!"  
  
"Asuka!??!" a startled Ikari said as he dropped the broken frame that he held with his left hand.  
  
"What are you doing here baka!!!"  
  
"No-Nothing!! What are you doing here???"  
  
"None of your business!! What was that anyway??"  
  
"What??"  
  
"That thing you were holding!!"  
  
"Umm... None of your business??" he replied meekly  
  
"Whatever!"  
  
Asuka then reteated to her room, which was oddly weird in a way because as Shinji remembers she always retreats to her room after they had an argument. 'It seems as if everything has changed except for the two of us...... Me cleaning this mess and Asuka locking herself in her room...' he said to himself.  
  
"Hey where're all stuff!!"  
  
"Ohh.... sorry..."  
  
"Dammit! stop that!! its not your fault!!"  
  
"But-but... it is... my fault i mean..."  
  
Asuka looked perplexed at his reaction, wondering what he meant by that.  
  
"I... took it out a weeks ago!!"  
  
"You WHAT??!!! WHY'D YOU THROW IT OUT?!!!?"  
  
"No! I didn't throw it out... I took it with me to the base..."  
  
"You perv!!! you went through my stuff? even my underwear!??!?! what is this some kind of weird new fetish you have???"  
  
Blushing heavily he quickly shook his head "No,No it wasn't like that!! the day after we rescued you i knew that you'd want to change out of the rags you were wearing... so I came here to get some of your stuff, but..... You got mad at me and ever since then I couldn't give it to you.... I tried to get Hikari to do it but she's been so busy that I wasn't able to ask her..."  
  
Turning away to hide her face she said " Still... you went through my personals!! pervert!"  
  
Giving up Shinji just sighed and said "sorry..." which naturally irritated Asuka, but ' atleast it shut her up...' he thought.  
  
After a timely silence Shinji suddenly headed towards the door, surprising Asuka. But as he reached the door he stopped and looked back.  
  
"Asuka, lets go..."  
  
"Huh?!?! You ordering me around now??"  
  
"No, but i doubt that you asked permission before going here.... so we better get back now before they wake up."  
  
"Ummm.......ok" she said the element of surprise disabling her from making a witty comeback.  
  
"Come on the train leaves in 30 minutes..."  
  
"What?!?! We won't make it!! It took me an hour to get from the station to here! All the major roads are blocked!"  
  
"Don't worry... I know a short-cut."  
  
  
  
  
  
---------Nxt Page------- 


	6. Episode 4c near fatality

Sandman Effect -darksaber  
  
Chapter 4.3  
  
******* near fatality************  
  
"So.... how did you find out about the short-cut??" Asuka asked  
  
Shinji looked up somewhat surprised after the first words were spoken since they boarded the old and musty train. An awkward ambience has developed between him and Asuka since they left the apartment, and so as to how to deal with this he had absolutely no idea.  
  
Upon looking at her he found that she was not looking at him but rather to the stars, or the moon, or possibly even the just the sky. He could not tell since her head had been turned. With that he could tell that Asuka felt the awkwardness too, that was why she avoided his gaze. The Asuka he knew would look him straight in the eyes, she was brave and domineering that way. So brave and domineering that often times he would find himself forced to look away.  
  
Then she turned her head sideways, enabling him a lateral view of her face. With the moons rays illuminating the smoothness of her silky skin, the blue hue in her eyes, and the fire in her hair, giving these features a hazy look like that of a vision. He could not help but stare. Time seemed to have slowed for him as the beauty of the moment carved into his memory. Then as he stared out like a drunken sailor to the voice of a siren, a realization came to him.... ' I really missed her...'. He knew that he had missed his fellow pilot, but he never thought that he had missed her this much.  
  
"Hey!! I asked you a question!!"  
  
"Oh!! yeah sorry..."  
  
"What are you looking at anyway?"  
  
Shinji drooped his head, hiding the heat on his face. This of course irritated the second child, but as she was about to get up and give him a piece of her mind he suddenly interjected  
  
"I just knew which roads were unaccessible.... made it easier for me to find the best route....."  
  
"You've been there before???"  
  
"Well.... yeah... but it also helps when you've got a map."  
  
"What map??"  
  
"This one" he said as he came over and reach something from Asuka's blouse pocket "We were all given one, its SOP im sure Hikari mentioned it to you.... She after all has always been a follower of procedures ever since we met her."  
  
Grabbing the map off his hands she glared daggers at him and said "Don't talk to me like im some kind of idiot you idiot!!! I... Iwas just distracted ok!..."  
  
"Ohh... sorry i didn't mean to..."  
  
"Hmppp!!"  
  
Accepting defeat Shinji cowered into silence blankly looking down his shoe.  
  
An awkward silence return one more. All that could be heard was the churning of the rusty engine and and the clatter of a post which seemed to have loosed up.  
  
Then out of no where Shinji spoke up.  
  
"Asuka....." he said startling the girl into looking his way "I'm.... sorry" lowering his head afterwards, refusing to look at her.  
  
"For what???"  
  
"Everything! coz.... everything IS my fault....... If only i had saved you from the 16th Angel... if only i was there to fight the 17th instead of giving up and ending up being swollowed and not even putting up a fight...... for rescuing you, only to bare you to this hell we live in...."  
  
"Stop it!!!! just........ stop it Shinji..... i don't blame you..."  
  
"Then why have you been avoiding me??? What did i do to make you mad then???"  
  
"I- I have my reasons"  
  
The question made Asuka think. Why the angry reaction?? The question played on and on in her mind. Leaving Shinji dumfolded and wondering. Giving up once again he sighed and just looked out the window when out of the blue Asuka asked..  
  
"Shinji... Are you and Mana... you know.." she asked, face blushing and hands all fidgety  
  
"Was that what's bothering you?!?!?  
  
Asuka opened her mouth trying to say something in her defense however she found that she was unable to speak up when a loud siren blew off which was followed by a computerized anouncement.........  
  
*!!!!!!Warning!!!Warning!!!!!Angel Attack Alert!!!!!!!!Fail safe activated!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!shutdown sequence initiated!!!!please stay calm and proceed to your designated evacuation sites.......Thank you for your coopertion......*  
  
"An attack???What the hell is going on!?!?!"  
  
"I dunno Asuka..........Hey it Unit 0--- ahhhh" Shinji stuttered as he realized that Asuka had not been brief about the Unit assignments. He knew very well that she would be offended by the decision, however he also knew that he could not do anything about it.  
  
"What?? Come on spit it!!" she said getting impatient by the stall in his reply.  
  
"It's Unit 02,....... its engaged in battle..."  
  
"Wha!!!?? Who's piloting it??? Talk Ikari!!!" she said grabbing his shirt and pulling it.  
  
"I-I think Ayanami's the Pilot, Ow! Ow! let go Asuka!!"  
  
In a furious retort she pushed him away and headed towards the window, searching for a peek at the on going battle. Scanning the horizon she saw it. Unit 2 dueling with what seemed to be a crablike humaniod.  
  
"Hey that's not the 17th Angel!!! didn't know there was more!"  
  
"Well it's not, its an evangelion.."  
  
"What!?!?"  
  
"its like this Asuka......see the shortage of pilots forced Nerv to employ weak pilots, but weak pilots also mean weaker minds, weaker control on their Units... so in battle they'd easily fall victim and the Angel would effortlessly take over the system...... pretty much the same way as ..........Toji's Unit 03 fell...."  
  
With the mention of his friends name Asuka immediately sense the drop of his voice and demeanor. With her jaw trembling she tried so hard to speak, but Awkwardness between them still stood on her way. So she just focused her attention on the battle.  
  
"Dammit!!! That's no way to beat the enemy!!! I swear if my Eva gets damaged that Doll is gonna---------------- What the......"  
  
"ASUKA GET DOWN!!" he cried out as he instinctively leaped from his position towards the second child  
  
After tackling the girl Shinji proceeded to shield her using his body as a miss fire shoot into the train, bringing the bridge that held it down and placing a huge burning hole on the Compartment just next of theirs.  
  
As the chain of metal carriges collapsed, boulders from the mountain nearby showered down. Rocks and earth broke through the fiberglass windows spewing inside causing a thick cloud of dust to fill the air making it hard to see or breath.  
  
Flipping for about three times it slowly came to a rest with the train capsized. But as boulders continued to rain down, it was slightly pushed to its side. Broken and dented, the train finally stopped rolling, leaving it in an irregular 45 degree postion. Boulders, uprooted trees, plucked out power lines buried the train, trapping all that was inside.  
  
  
  
Asuka slowly opened her eyes and the first thing she saw was Shinji's face inches away from her. His eyes were closed and he seemed to have passed out. Blushing heavily she wondered how long she was out. Then moments later she tried to get him off before he woke up and see the comprimising situation they were in. Reaching to his back, she tried to grab hold of his shirt and flip him over. But as she took hold of him she felt the strange moisture on his back. It was blood.  
  
Moving very slowly she snaked away from under him careful not move him too much. As she got up to her feet what she saw almost scared the wits of her. Shinji lay there soaking in his blood, an iron rod which she assumes to be a part of a leaning pole, wounding his shoulders deeply. The cut was so deep that you could make out the imprint of the pole on his back. At the sight of this she began to panic.  
  
"Oh GOD!! Oh GOD!! What'm i gonna DO!!!" she cried out as she paced around not knowing what to do.  
  
"A--Asuka??.."  
  
"Y-yes??" rushing to his side. She pushed the pole off of Shinji, then she took off her blouse and folded it to a pillow shape, leaving her in her undershirt. Then she gently pressed it unto his wound to supress bleeding and cushion the wound as she turned him over. Her hand shivering as she did so.  
  
"Oh GOD!! Are you okay???" she asked in a very worried tone  
  
"yeah............thank goodness your okay....." he replied very waekly  
  
"BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! why'd you have to do that!!!" Asuka cried out as her eyes began to water and face flush.  
  
"Asuka..... you're crying....." he said as he reached out and wipe away a tear that rolled down her checks with his fingers  
  
"NO I'M NOT!!!" she asserted, putting up her i'm strong face  
  
"I'm......... glad you finally came back to me....I've been waiting for you in the home we built together........."  
  
"Shinji..... you're delirious...."  
  
"Asuka...I've- I've...."  
  
"Shh" she said as she placed a finger across his lips silencing him "You should save your energy......"  
  
"I've always love you.........the only one ever I've loved........."  
  
"Shinji........"  
  
Feeling the building passion within her, Asuka lowered her head and planted a kiss on his lips. Then seconds after the intial contact a dropping flashlight startled the two.  
  
Asuka and Shinji was so absorbed into the moment that they failed to notice that Mana had been standing there by the sliding door which appear to have been forced open.  
  
"Sh-Shinji...." Looking at both of them really hurt Mana, seeing and hearing what had just taken placed hurt her even more. No longer able to bear the pain, she slowly trotted back then dashed away as fast as she could when she reached the door dumping on someone on the way.  
  
"Guy's the cavalry has arrived!!!" Misato blurted as she entered the train car with a team of rescue operatives. "What's a matter with her" pointing at the girl who just brushed past.  
  
"Shinji!! we're saved!! Shinji?? Shinji!!!?!?" but as she looked down at her fallen comerade she found that he wasn't moving and knew right then and there that something was terribly wrong "MISATO COME QUICK!!!!!!"  
  
"Shinji??" Misato inquired as she reached over to him "Oh GOD!!!!! HE'S NOT BREATHING!!!! MEDIC!!!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
------end of chapter 4-----------  
  
++A/N++ so.....um sorry i updated very, very, very, very late but i could not get myself into "writer mode" lately. Please send me your reviews on what you like, what you don't like or even just to say hi, I need to know what you think of it. If i get a lot of review that might get me into "writer mode" quicker so review ok. and oh yeah sorry if some parts that are supposed to be italic are not, could get it to come out that way.... could someone tell me how to it?? anyone?? +++++ 


	7. Episode 5a Complication

Disclaimer: you know what a "fanfic" is right??  
  
  
Sandman Effect   
by: darksaber  
  
  
A/N: from now on I will no longer refer to the divisions of my story as chapter, but by episode instead, cooler that way. For those who notice that some questions or characters barely got out in the last chapters, it is because I planned to tell it that way, preventing the story from becoming too obvious. But thanks for reminding me about Shigeru (btw Shigeru is the traitor not Makoto, Makoto's dead. Remember only Shigeru, Misato, Maya, and Ritsuko were the only Nerv personnel's who survived the Attack of their mobile base) almost forgot about him.  
  
  
Previously on Sandman Effect  
  
Asuka is torn out of her perfect world, from her husband Shinji, from her daughter Aki, from her life. She then wakes up to a world broken down by time and war and soon discovers that, though ten years have passed, she had retained her teenage self. As the past slowly reveals itself before her she slowly slunk into a state of depression which was made worse when she witnessed the incident regarding Shinji, Mana, and the shrubs that hid them.  
On the night she decides to visit her old home she runs into Shinji. Emotion soon flowed as they kept each other company, however on their trip back an Angel attack ensue which left Shinji seriously injured.  
  
  
  
  
Episode 5  
-------complications--------  
  
  
  
"The sky is beautiful isn't it Asuka??" he said as he looked up into the vast blue sky  
  
"Yes, it is....... It is beautiful I wonder why I haven't noticed that before...." Asuka replied as she stared up as well, seeing a flock of birds fly-by as she did so. As the birds flew across the blood red Ocean vanishing into the horizon Asuka looked back at Shinji. Seeing him still at awe, she snaps him out with a slap to arm, bringing him back to reality. "You Idiot!! You're just stalling!! Hurry up we have got to at least store all these bricks and lumber before sunset." She said pointing at the bricks and lumber they had on their wheelbarrow.  
  
Shinji gave her a small smile which came with a soft giggle "you're right, gomen..."  
  
"Idiot! Why the hell did you choose this place anyway??"   
  
"Have you forgotten Asuka? This is the shore where that LCL sea washed us."  
  
"How can you be sure anyway?? The shore all looks the same, for miles and miles!"  
  
"....See that tree?? I leaned you there after I pulled you out of the water. If you look closer you could still see the indentations you caused on it after whacking it over and over and over again! Hahaha"  
  
"Moron I was still very pissed at that time..... Besides I still don't see why we have to build our new home in this place...."  
  
"Our home??? I was the one who wanted to build a house here. I don't remember inviting you or asking for your help."  
  
"What!!!" Asuka glared as raised her hands for a strike  
  
"Kidding! Kidding! I was only joking Asuka... of course you're invited you're always invited, it goes without saying.." He said as he drew back almost breaking into laughter hands in the act of shielding him from Asuka's wrath  
  
"Good!!" She said as she dropped her fist and resumed her walk to the construction site.  
  
They reached the site and settled the materials by the foundation they had already stared building and covered it with a thick plastic blanket to protect it from the weather. As they finished, they see that the sun was now about to set.  
  
"Well, its too late to go for another round, but I think the supplies we salvaged is fairly about enough" Asuka said as she dusted of the dirt in her hands  
  
"You mean 'stole' Asuka"  
  
"Shinji, Shinji... Are you calling me a thief now??" Her eyebrows slightly raised  
  
"Uhhh..No!!No!!"  
  
"Good! Besides these things come from nature, so in actuality it's free!! A gift from Mother Earth!"  
  
"Yeah, yeah"  
  
"Moron!! Just go fix dinner!!"  
  
"But.. But it's your turn to cook!"  
  
"What did you say??" Asuka said as she planted a signature glare  
  
"Umm... I mean what would you like for dinner??"  
  
"What do we have??"  
  
"What?? Asuka did you forget to replenish our food supply??"  
  
"Ohh yeah!!...I forgot"  
  
Giving an exhausted breath of air Shinji got up and walked towards their food cooler. After opening the box Asuka asks "So what are the choices???"  
  
"Well we a choice of mushroom soup, canned tuna, or ahhh..." he paused as he rummaged deeper into the cooler but found nothing else "......yesterdays leftovers I guess..."  
  
"aww Shit!! Just.... just cook all of it!! We'll just have to go food hunting at groceries tomorrow..."  
  
"Too bad our crops haven't ripened yet......."Shinji says looking at the small garden he had planted nearby "we could have had livestock too if only you spared that chicken we caught and tied the pig securely"  
  
"That chicken of yours tore my favorite blouse!! And the pig's escape was not my fault!! The frikkin stink factory chewed through the ropes!!"  
  
"Wait a minute Asuka did you free the pig?!?!"  
  
"Whatever do you mean" making herself look as innocent as possible  
  
"Last time you said the pig slipped out of its leash!!"  
  
"Ohh.... Well you SHOULD thank me for letting that pig free!! It was beginning to stink the place up!! Besides you were becoming too attached to it!! Who names their food for Christ's sake!!"  
  
"Hey!! Pikan was a good pig!!"  
  
"Pikan.... What a stupid name!!"  
  
"You named him!!"  
  
"ahh.... errr.... Besides would be able to butcher the thing when the time comes???"  
  
"Well..... We could milk him..."  
  
"Moron I'm not drinking pig's milk besides Pikans a boy!! what kind of milk comes out of a male pig!??!?"  
  
"Do you really want me to answer that???" he said grinning as a thought came to his mind  
  
"Pervert!!!"  
  
"Hey, you're the one who thought it up, so you're the pervert!!"  
  
"Shut up and cook!!!"  
  
Finally Shinji just decided to let her win "yeah, yeah... dinner'll be ready in a minute..."  
  
"Good" Nothing left to do but wait, Asuka just walks to their tent and takes out a sleeping bag. She sets it on a grassy clearing nearby, lies down and relaxed.  
  
Minutes pass and Asuka just lay there underneath the stars and the moon's rays slowly drifting to sleep, then as her eyes were about to close a shooting star flashed across the sky, disappearing as quickly as it appeared.  
  
"A falling star!! Asuka make a wish!"  
  
"Yeah!" Closing her eyes Asuka inaudibly mumbles her wish, her hands in a position of prayer. As she opened her eyes Shinji moved closer then pointed at the vacant part of the sleeping bag.  
  
"This spot taken??"  
  
"Yes! Get you're own!"  
  
"Well I guess I'll have to take this food I brought someplace else...."  
  
Asuka's stomach then growled at the mention of the word food, turning her head away she then called to Shinji "Wait!!! You can sit beside me, just not too close or else!!"   
  
"But of course! Here you go Asuka..." handing over Asuka her dinner, which she made quick work of, soon after she got it.  
  
"Not bad Baka..."  
  
"Yeah, considering you devouring it in record time....."  
  
"Shut up!! I was hungry!!"  
  
"Hahaha, I know, I know.."  
  
Asuka then feeling much embarrassed then looks away as Shinji continues to eat in peace.   
  
The night wind blew against Asuka; the gentle breeze caressed her as she continued to gaze towards the calm sea, whose bloody coloration faded away as darkness embraced it. The moon reflected on its waters, the stars sparkling like diamonds both at the sky, and at its reflected glow on the sea.   
  
"Burppp..." Shinji belched as he finished his meal "sorry about that..." he said as he smiled at his rudeness. "Guess I was hungry too..."  
  
Asuka thoughtfully looked at Shinji as he began to clean up, as he was about to stand up she says to him in a very soft voice, just barely audible "Shinji.......... You've changed....."  
  
"Of course I have, everything changes Asuka....."  
  
"Idiot!!"  
  
"...But some things never seem to"  
  
"......So you didn't answer my question you know...Why did you choose this place??"  
  
"...........................When we got washed ashore here, it was like............we were given a second chance at life you know, so I wanted to build our home here........Build our Home in the place where our rebirth happened and from there start our lives anew. And with this new outlook of life the change seem to go along with it....."  
  
"Our home huh???"  
  
"Yeah... It goes without saying.... And oh yeah, another thing Asuka, while I was scavenging through my father's office I found this......." holds up a diamond encrusted ring lightly between his thumb and forefinger, then looks deep into her "......I think it was my mother's"  
  
"Shinji!! That's a......"  
  
"Asuka, let's build a home together......."  
  
"What?!?!?"  
  
"Will you....."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A slow beat of the cardiograph greeted Asuka as she slowly roused from her sleep. After slowly getting up she gently stoking the cheek of her fallen comrade, who has been asleep for 3 days now.  
  
"I guess some memories stay with us forever, even if it isn't real.... Well......At least my wish came true........ Even though it was only in my dream........."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
------nxt page 


	8. Episode 5b Complication

A/N: well episode 5 finally finished. took me a while coz someone saying that me wanting reviews was pathetic pissed me off so much that i didn't feel like writing for a long time.... Oh fu*k it, here's what happens next.

Sandman Effect

by: darksaber

Episode 5

page 2

Complications

"I am not giving up............"

Through the dim and almost empty corridor walked a lone figure, with a bouquet of flowers in one hand and a get well card in the other. Her footsteps echoed across the halls, reverberating off the walls of the old hospital. The black dress she wore clung tightly onto her body bringing out its lean and captivating shape, which was the result of hard training and war.

Stopping as she reached room 105, she adjusted the red jacket she also had on and reached for the knob. As the cold metal made contact with her hand she hesitated and pulled it away.

"What if SHE's in there?" she thought "Nah.. the knobs cold so it must mean that no one's opened the door to the room in a while.... it's got to be empty...."

Gripping the flowers firmly, she decided to simply plunge in. The sound of a beating heart monitor greeted her as she slowly opened the door. 

"Good Morning Shin..... Oh! its you......."

Startled by the sudden intrusion the redhead pilot quickly yanked her hand away from the sleeping patient's cheeks and simultaneously wiping her eyes clean of what it had just shed. Turning slowly she spoke to her in a rancorous voice.

"What are YOU doing here???"

"I should ask YOU the same question........What are YOU doing here??"

"It's none of your fucking business!!!"

"Why you slutty bitch!! I autta --"

"YOU AUTTA WHAT?!?! What the hell could YOU do to ME?!?!?" Asuka interjected before she could finish, staring straight into her eyes with a fire of suppressed rage.

"YOU!! YOU!!" seething with anger she raised her right hand to slap the second child but as she was about to hit her Hikari came in.

"Mana!! Asuka!! Stop it you two!! Behave yourselves! Remember this IS a Hospital"

"Yeah!! Play nice now." Misato said as she came in after "You two should learn to share."

"WHAT!!" Asuka and Mana said in unison

"Kidding! hahahaha! I was only joking you two.."

"excuse me commander" Hikari whispered to Misato " I don't think you should be joking about this... It looks like these two are about to bite each others head off.."

"You're right" Then facing Asuka she says "Asuka why don't you take a rest now dear..."

"And leave Shinji with HER???"

"Fine... I'll stay with her ok??"

"No thanks Misato, I'm not that tired..."

"Come now Asuka, you've been here since last night.."

"SHE"S BEEN HERE SINCE LAST NIGHT?!??!?!" a surprised Mana cried out

"NO I HAVE NOT!!"

"Asuka, the nurse phoned me last night. She said you wouldn't come home" Misato calmly said pushing her into a corner.

"Well.. What's wrong with it anyway??.."

"What's wrong?!??!" a fuming Mana continued "What kind of --" but before she could continue Hikari came between the two ladies before physical harm could be inflicted to both sides and by both sides.

"That's enough!!" she said taking Asuka's hand and leading her outside "Let's atleast have breakfast, you do trust in Misato right??"

"Hmmm..." she hesitated, which in turn was rewarded by a glare from the commander seeing this she forced a giggle and nodded "hehehehe, yeah I.....uhmmm....tru-trust her.."

"Hey! Why the hell was that so hard to say!??!"

"Never mind that Misato... let's go Asuka.."

"Yeah, yeah...." giving Mana a I'm warning you glance before leaving which she replied with I don't give a rats ass look. This pissed Asuka off, inside she wanted to jump her and pull out her hair one by one, but a concerned look from her best friend made her resist the urge and just peacefully make her exit.

Nxt page===


	9. Episode 5c Complication

Sandman Effect

-darksaber

Episode 5

page 3

Complications

"You really have nothing to worry about Asuka"

"Who's worried?"

"Ohhkay then.....watch the-"

"AHHouch!!"

"-Wheelchair..."

Rubbing her shin, she limped her way towards a bench nearby. She sat down, and continued to rub her shin, trying to ease the pain. Even though there was little bleeding, there was still a huge lump on it, making Hikari feel concerned.

"Wait right there Asuka, I'm gonna bring ya some ice for that...."

As she turned round she murmured "not worried huh.."

"Hey! I heard that!"

Asuka watched Hikari head towards the Mess hall to get some ice, and some food she hoped. Her attention was then reverted to her injury, a clear impression of some kind of bolt was there. "......Not worried huh"

Out of the corner, Asuka sees Hikari come rushing towards her, she had a pack of ice balanced on the bento box she held. She was such in a rush that knocks a nurse down.

"Gosh Hikari, I'm not that injured.."

"..........."

"So where's the fire anyway?"

Blushing, she turns her head "I just heard......my um.... Fiancée's back.....He's about to dock in the hanger."

"Hmmp....So that stupid jock just asked you to marry you huh?"

"No....Touji's........gone....."

"Oh! Sorry about that....."

"Nah, forget about it!" She says hiding behind a false mask "It was a long time ago!"

"........So who's the lucky guy?" Asuka replies, changing the subject "do I know him??"

"uhmm Yeah....."

"Who? Who?"

"Its kinda embarrassing to say....."

"Somebody I know......Its someone from school huh?"

"......"

"I knew it!"

"Asuka, you don't know anybody else asides from the people in school or from Nerv..."

"yeah, yeah......Is it that Guy from the class next door? You know the Member of students council, I did see you eyeing him once or twice..."

"No, It's not...what was his name again?"

"Never mind.... Is it that guy who sat behind you? Everybody knows that guy had a crush on you!"

"Nah....."

"AHH! I'm out of ideas here Hikari! So just tell me who is it!??!"

"Why don't we just go to the hanger, then you'll see who it is........."

Asuka waited in anticipation as the gargantuan air shuttle docked, the immense size of the vessel should have awed the second child, but the suspense of knowing who Hikari's new love was surpassed her amazement. 

The hatched slowly opened; compressed air zipped out with smoke from the coolants. Then a figure slowly became visible as it walked towards them. As the smoke slowly cleared, Asuka was able to make out a Lab coat. 'Must be a doctor then......' she thought. The figure walked towards her and stopped right in front of the both of them.

Asuka whipped away the smoke out of her eyes and saw a woman around Hikari's age standing before her. 

"HIKARI! DON'T TELL ME YOU TURNED FUCKING LEZZY ON ME!!!"

"WHAT!"

"AHH--I mean I don't have anything against them or something, you just surprised me is all."

"IDIOT!" Hikari says giving Asuka a smack in the head "She's not my fiancée!"

"Hikari!" a man calls out from the cockpit

"He is"

The man then comes running out from the shuttle and catches Hikari as she jumped into his arms. Adjusting the glasses he had on, he looks at Asuka and slightly smiles

"Been a long time Asuka..."

"YOU!?! You're Hikari's fiancée??"

"What??" he replies

"Don't worry Kensuke, it just took her by surprise" Hikari says comforting him

"Yeah......"

"Who's she?" Asuka points to the woman earlier

"Do you not recognize me pilot Shore?"

"Rei?? What's the deal with the brunette wig and the contacts??"

"I had to.....fit in" she says emphasizing on the last two words

"Oh by the way, look who we picked up on the way" he signals to someone on board

A bleached haired teenage boy then walks out from the shadows of the shuttle and smiles at all those present. "Hello"

"Hello there" Hikari says to the lad

"We picked him up after we beat up that crab thing earlier, everyone meet Kouru Nagisa" Kensuke informs them

"Hello" He greets, his eyes lingers to Hikari, then to Asuka. He then looks at Asuka straight in the eyes and smiles at her.

Asuka was quite taken back by the gesture, but refusing to give in she gives the guy a threatening glare and says "hello to you too!"

"So what's with the leg Asuka?" Kensuke asks

"Huh?"

"Your leg pilot Sohryu, why does it have an ice pack strapped on it"

"Yeah, I was kinda wondering too.." Kaoru adds

"I just bumped into a wheelchair okey!?"

"Yeah, coz she wasn't worried about Shinji."

"oh.. so thats why..." Kensuke says as he adjusts his glasses again and poses in an *I thought so* stance.

"I was not worried about that idiot!"

"That's what I said!" Hikari replies giggling

"Why the defensive tone Pilot?" Rei asks

"I am NOT being defensive!"

"Who's Shinji? Her boyfriend?" Kaoru inquires

"AHHH IDIOTS!!!" she blustered as she leaves them

"Well what do you think?" HIkari answers Kaoru

"Where you going? Off to check up on your lover???" Kensuke teases

An ice bag goes flying through the air and hits Kensuke squarely on the forehead knocking him straight down.

"Owww, guess I still have to watch out for the wrath of the demon, even though I'm ten years older than her now..."

"Want some ice on that Kensuke?" Hikari says as he helps him up

"You're kidding right? Oh, by the way Hikari..... Guess what we found"

From the dark space of gargantous shuttle, a silhoutte of a man emerged. It walked slowly towards them. As the man's face slowly faded from the shadows and come into the light, Hikari's face lit up, joyous. However a split second later the joy turned into worry, and the worry to anxiety. However as she caught sight of the injuries surrounding his body she rushed to his side, unmindful of all those who witnessed.

--------nxt page--à 


	10. Episode 5d Complication

Sandman Effect

by: darksaber

Episode 5

page 4

Complications

"Was it wise to leave the woman you love in the arms of her ex-boyfriend?"

"You forget Kouru-kun, the ex-boyfriend happens to be my best friend."

"What was his....... reaction to the news that while he was away, you snaked yourself into her heart?"

"Kauro, you make me sound like a bad guy"

"Forgive me, captain..."

"Nah, I was only playing you kid, don't feel so bad. And call me Kensuke, we're all friends here..."

"Yes Captain, uh- I mean Kensuke-san"

"Besides, when I told him about it.....I think he took it rather well...."

"Strange is it not?"

"What is?"

"That he took the news too well..."

"Kauru, after all that we've been through, this conflict is chicken shit."

The clock ticked as Asuka paced to and fro the lobby. She had wanted to go in yet the fact that she was still in there made her hesitate. It had been almost an hour now and the nurse in the station was starting to get annoyed.

"Miss, may I help you?"

"No, leave me alone"

"As you wish..."

Unwilling to stand for the irritation the girl caused the nurse decided to just go about her rounds, starting with, coincidentally, Shinji's room. The nurse greeted the patient hospitably as she opened the door. Asuka then took her chance and as smoothly as she could, peeped inside. She was surprised to see the in the room without any other visitors.

Standing behind the corridor Asuka waited for her chance. As the Nurse left the room to check-up on other patients, she crept inside and closed the door behind her. 

"Asuka what a nice surprise.."

"Wha?!?! Shinji! You're awake!!!" she said as she rushed to give him a hug

"A-su-ka..CaN't BreAt-h"

"Huh? I -uh-mean- Bakerou!!!" giving him a strong knock on the head

"What the hell? Asuka that hurt!!"

"You deserved that!"

"How come?"

"Shut up!"

"Okay..."

  
"..............................."

"................................"

  
"..............................."

"..............................."

"So..." Asuka said breaking the uneasy silence "when d'ya wake up?"

"I dunno, about some time now...."

"umm.... Why'd Maya leave?"

"Well, um I'd rather not say.."

"Say, if you know what's good for ya.."

"Well she kinda......... revealed herself to me.."

"SHE WHAT!??!"

"NO! NO! Not like that, I mean emotionally, you know her feelings towards me.... "

"Oh" she said relieved, but then she thought of what Shinji might have said in return and it worried her "So what did you say....."

"Uhmm... that I ummm, don't see her that way"

"And she let you off Scott free?!?!"

"We'll I did say that I'd give her a chance..."

"Idiot! She'll never leave you then!"

"Why do you care anyway?"

"I DON'T! I mean what are you talking about? Why don't cha just get it over with and give her the answer she wants"

"I could never do that..."

"And why?"

"Uhhh... Owuch, my heads starting to hurt!"

"Dumbass! Your injury's in your back!"

"But it really does hurt Asuka, get me some painkillers would ya?"

"hmmp, just this once coz you're injured. Do wanna make you think that you could boss me around"

"Thank you."

"Shut up! The next time you give me orders, I'm tearing out your tongue!"

"Idiot!"

Unable to find the nurse at her usual booth, Asuka decided to go find the drugs herself. She searched every room, yet the supply room seems to always elude her. She was getting very frustrated when suddenly.

"Uhmm Miss Sohryu?"

"HUH!? WHAT?! Oh its only you. Idiot! Don't startle me like that!"

"Sorry, I did not mean to frighten you."

"Who's frightened? You just caught me off-guard is all"

"Okay... So what are you looking for?"

"The supply room moron, what else?! I'm suppose to be getting some painkillers"

"Oh, I think you just passed it. If I'm not mistaken, I think it's near the lobby, beside the third child's room I think."

'Stupid, stupid!' Asuka scolded herself

"And oh, Sohryu-san the captain wanted me to give you this" he hands over a medium sized package "the rest he says, are in your quarters"

"What is it?"

"He said that you have ordered for this for quite some time now..."

She quickly removes the packing tape and opens the box. "New clothes!" taking a closer look she corrects herself " okay so practically new clothes, least its better than these rags I have on"

"Rags Miss Sohryu? But you look good in that.."

"I look good in rags!?!??!"

"No, I mean that, how do you say this.... If those things are rags, It would be utterly amazing to see you in real clothes..."

"Say what?"

"You look really beautiful Sohryu-san, clothes or no clothes, I mean rags, clothes or rags"

"Pervert."

"Hehe, oh by the way who IS that hottie over there?"

"Asshole! Looking for another victim?" she said as she looked back "Who?"

"That chick with the blue hair"

"A- Ayanami!?!?"

"Oh so she's related to Dr. Ayanami?"

"No it looks like she is Ayanami..."

----nxt page--


	11. Episode 5e Complication

Sandman Effect

by: darksaber

Episode 5

page 5

Complications 

"Hey what took you so long?"

"uh..... oh! shut up! here!" she responds as she throws a few packets of pain killers his way

"Thanks..." Shinji says as he gathers the drugs scattered on his alp and bed, then looking up he asks her "Asuka, you look..... flushed... Everything ok? You're not coming down with something are you?"

"Huh? uhhh yeah... perhaps I am coming down with something......... What do you care anyway?!"

"Come on Asuka, don't be like that......."

She looked straight into his eyes, uneasily, anxiously. A burning inside her was begging to erupt. As she was about to open her mouth to let the fire inside blow, the door suddenly opened.

"Hey, hey! What's this?"

"Kensuke?! That you?" he said surprised and exuberant

"It sure is!" Kensuke then goes over to Shinji and gives him a hug while whispering to his ear "you two at it again?"

"Idiot! I heard that!" Asuka responds

"Me too"

Asuka then looks at the surprise visitor, then to Kensuke, then Finally to Shinji... Dropping her glance she just went out avoiding eye contact from everybody.

"What's up with her?" Kensuke wonders

"I have no idea...." Shinji responds

"........."

"......"

"........"

"...Ahemm..."

"Oh yeah! Shinji I'd like you to meet Kaoru Nagisa..."

"Hi there!"

"We rescued him some days back..."

"Hello, I'm..."

"Shinji Ikari, The Third Child" He says smiling at the bed ridden pilot

"Uhmm.. Guess my reputation precedes me...."

"Yeah, I guess It does" Kensuke laughingly says

"Nice to finally meet you"

"........Likewise...." Shinji replied

"Asuka wait up!"

"........"

"Asuka!"

"Wha?! Oh Hikari..."

Hikari panted as she strives to catch her breath, hands waving at Asuka signaling her to come back.

"Asuka.... Wha-Whats The.... rush?.." she asks between heavy breaths

"What do you mean?"

"Come on Asuka... I was just about to pay Shinji a visit when a redhead, out of nowhere, almost knocked me to the ground" She says finally catching her breath "What was that all about anyway?"

"Nu-Nothing..."

  
Sighing Hikari raises her hands, giving up "Whatever..... Come on lets get some Lunch..."

"Sure........."

The wind blew past the greens, giving the soft tall grass motion. It danced with the wind, swaying with its every breath as the noontime sunburned down on the earth. As the twigs and branches of a tree, sang in rhythm with the zephyr's melody, the tree's shadow shielded the two from the suns hot rays

"This..... is life!" Hikari exclaims as the stretched her arms, and yawned

"Yeah... Peace and quit... It sure was a great idea for us to eat out here in the open"

"Yeah, yeah, It was good idea to eat out here, okay? Really you didn't have to rub it in.."

"Haha! Of course I'm gonna rub it in! It took a lot of work for me to convince you!" Asuka replies as she to stretches her arms and leans against the cool bark.

The two friends closed their eyes for an Afternoon nap; bento boxes scattered on their feet. They rested there with the gentle breeze massaged their bodies in a soothing bath of cool. 

"Asuka...." her eyes still closed as spoke

"Yeah..."

"I... Gotta question..."

"Yeah" she lazily replies

"Suppose, You got this thing....... But then something comes along...."

"Hikari! Could you be more cryptic? I can still understand you" Asuka sarcastically interjects

"Um okay... Let's say I've got this fried who likes this guy, but then this other guy......."

A worried look came upon her as thoughts like ' Does she know?' 'How did she... ' ' Did she see??'

"Asuka? Asuka! Hey! Are you listening?"

"Uh, Yeah!"

"So?"

"What are you trying to tell me Hikari??" She fretfully asks

"I--"

'Oh shit she saw...'

"I think--"

'Dammit! whattam I gonna do?'

"I'm still in love with Touji...."  


"oh.." 'whew' "I mean OH?!"

"My feelings for Ken-chan hasn't changed but..... what should I do???"

"........I don't know...."

"....................."

"You should talk to him at least..... Clear things out, find out what is really in you heart....."

"You're right Asuka......." standing up and dusting herself off, she gathers the litter they accumulated during their stay and placed it all in one plastic bag "....... Thanks Asuka....."

"Nah....."

"You coming?"

".... Think I'll rest her awhile...."

"Okay..... See ya..."

Asuka watched as Hikari slowly vanished from her line of sight, and as a gust of wind blew against her face throwing her hair back, she looked up into the sky whispering softly to herself "Talk to him....."

Shinji struggled to his feet as he leaned against the walking stick he had in hand. He walked out the medical facility and carefully made his way. Wonderment paced his mind and nervousness coated every bone of his body. He looked at the letter he had received earlier, checking the time and the place. It was the 10th time he had checked the words written on the piece of paper, and yet he still was unsure of what was written.

Then from the distance 'hey, isn't that Kaoru? Maybe he saw Asuka somewhere....'

"Hey, Kaoru! You see......."

Shinji's walking stick dropped. The Third child's knees went weak, and it was not the fault of his injury. He fell back to his bottom, as Kaoru shifted his position revealing the redhead that was locked to his lips.

End of Episode 5...........


	12. Episode 6a xxx new add'n xxx

all disclaimers implied  
  
Sandman Effect -darksaber  
  
episode 6  
  
"How's it been?"  
  
"Oh... nothing much..."  
  
"Nothing much!? You're engaged, You're engaged to my best friend even."  
  
"You're not mad are you?....."  
  
".....honestly.... it did took me by surprise................... do you love him??"  
  
"Guess so...... I did say yes..."  
  
"okay..........."  
  
"............................where were you?"  
  
"...........the last thing i could remember is me crashing straight into the angel after it somehow intercepted our supply recovery route...... then waking inside Kensuke's vessel..."  
  
"..................... its good to have you back..."  
  
"...................................... do you regret it??"  
  
"regret what?"  
  
"....the wedding......"  
  
Stunned, she looked straight at him, unsure and pertrified at the same time. A raucous of emotion bombarded her insides. She opened her mouth to speak, yet no words came. Then as the mischiviousness of fate may have it, Kensuke walked in.  
  
"Hey guys!" he said in a jolly voice, characteristic of him.  
  
"Hey Ken-chan..." she said smiling nervously as she gave him a hug, "Oh shit! Sorry guys but id have to leave you two alone for now, bout you two catch up on lost time ne??"  
  
".......uhh, ohkay"  
  
"And oh, I really was good to see you touji, alive....."  
  
"Yeah, you too....."  
  
"ja ne.."  
  
"bye..."  
She closed her eyes as she leant againsts the door, she breathed in deeply as she willed her heart into slowing down its pace. As she was about to push herself against the wall, Shinji walked past her clearly very upset. As she was about to call out his name Asuka bumped into her. As soon as Asuka recognized her, she quickly walk towards the opposite direction.  
  
"What the hell is going on???"  
  
"beats me"  
  
"Kawru! you scared me there for a sec."  
  
"gomen, by the way Major, where's the messhall at??"  
  
"Come, i'll take you there. and oh Kawru-san.."  
  
"yes major?"  
  
"call me Hikari"  
  
-----nxtpage-- - 


End file.
